I Love Onee-chan!
by Atsui Tatsumi
Summary: Jatuh cinta, ya? Bagi Hikawa Hina itu merupakan sesuatu yang asing dan dirinya menyukai hal yang asing! Oke, saatnya Hina melakukan wawancara dadakan! Warn: Incest!


I Love Onee-chan!

Saya tidak mempunyai Bang Dream

.

Idol tidak membutuhkan seorang lelaki. Yah, daripada membutuhkan, kata yang tepat adalah "tidak boleh" sebab dengan dirimu menjadi idol, kau menanggung beban kekaguman dan objek mulia suci bagi penggemarmu.

Sebenarnya yang agak mengejutkan adalah "lelaki" yang menjadi penekanan baginya. Ini hanya masalah jenis kelamin. Dan perlu diketahui ternyata kapal-kapal antara para idol itu merupakan makanan sehari-hari bagi fans. Jadi, tidak masalah Aya dan Chisato pacaran, kan? Lantas kenapa muka Aya kayak tomat gitu? Hmm... Hina enggak paham.

Bagi seorang Hikawa Hina apapun itu enggak masalah. Iya, _golden rule_ itu tidak berarti apapun kepadanya. Sebab kalau dipikir, hm, Hina tidak pernah menaruh perhatian terhadap siapapun. Objek yang menjadi titik perputaran dunianya adalah sesosok perempuan yang adalah kakaknya sendiri. Jadi, tidak ada masalah sama sekali.

Tapi, sekarang yang menarik baginya detik ini adalah ekspresi mahluk kepala merah muda itu yang waw... sungguh sesuatu. Apalagi bila Hina menggunakan nama si aktris dengan nama yang sudah terkenal sejak dirinya kecil, wah sungguh sesuatu. Jadi, tidak jarang gadis dengan rasa penasaran untuk menjelajahi sesuatu yang asing bertanya tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu mengenai hubungan si _vocalist_ dan si _bassist_. Sampai akhirnya si narasumber itu melempar sebuah argumen.

"Memangnya Hina- _chan_ sendiri enggak punya orang yang disuka?!"

Kembar muda Hikawa itu berkedip, memproses rangkaian kata itu dalam diam. Pertanyaan yang bagus. Oke, Hina mengubrak abrik otaknya demi mencari jawaban. Seorang Hikasawa Hina, si jenius, tidak pandai dalam hal ini—perasaan. Dia tak mengerti, perasaan itu bagai sesuatu yang asing baginya, bukan, bukan dia bukan robot. Tapi, rasanya sulit saja memahami topik itu.

Hm… Kalau dibilang suka, Hina suka semuanya. Oke, kecuali kalau memang itu enggak punya "rasa" kayak tofu.. Hina benci. Siapa yang bisa suka makanan hambar begitu, kan? Tidak seru. Tidak menarik. Sangat membosankan.

Aya ngambek. Iyalah. Hina enggak sebodoh itu untuk tidak tahu kenapa. Dia sepenuhnya paham bahwa rasa suka yang dimaksudkan oleh si _vocalist_ itu adalah macam di _manga shoujo_ yang suka dibaca cewek di kelasnya gitu, kan?

"Tapi, aku emang gak paham. Rasanya badum-badum itu gimanaaa~ Aku udah badum-badum pas kita jalan ke pulau tau di jembatan! Badum-badum! Bam! Bam!", jawabnya seraya menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bantu mewujudkan gambar dikepalanya. Yap, insiden di jembatan selalu membuatnya terpancing. Yap, Hina _suka_ petualangan, dia menyukai tantangan, sesuatu yang berbeda—sesuatu yang baru.

Aya mendesah. Hina mengulum senyumnya, dia beruntung mempunyai seorang teman yang sangat ekpresif di depannya. Lucu tahu tidak? Banyak ekspresi begitu, pang-pang rasanya! Seru! Sampai sekarang Hina penasaran bagaimana emosi bisa langsung memancing perubahan pada wajah Aya secara drastis… hm.

Yah, walau Aya bakalan marah tiap kali Hina mengutarakannya. Hina heran, padahal itu sudah rutinitas, lagipula dia kan jujur, kenapa juga Aya masih bereaksi kayak gitu? Hahah! Ini menarik!

"Memangnya, apa rasanya berada di dekat Chisato-chan?", tanya Hina lagi. Kedua bola mata hijaunya memandangi secara intens tiap perubahan mahluk di hadapannya—yup, seru.

Liat, mukanya merah. Sama lho kayak rambutnya! Sumpah, lainkali Hina mesti bawa udang rebus terus nyamain sama muka Aya! Hmm... Mungkin sekalian bikin tabel tingkat kemerahan ya? Hm, yang jelas berada di dekat pimpinan Pastel*Palletes itu tidak pernah membosankan.

"J-jantungku berdebar kencang"

"Kalau enggak berdebar kamu mati dong?", huh. Seketika muka si _vocalist_ berubah sama seperti ketika Hina mengatakan hal yang bagi kebanyakan orang aneh. Dia berasa seperti bertukara posisi saat ini dengan si pemilik surai _pink_. Tuhan, kenapa dia sangat bodoh di bidang ini, sih? Yah. Kalau dia bisa menguasai segalanya, mungkin dia akan mati karena rasa bosan kali, ya?

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, Hina- _chan_ "

Lagi, dia mendesah lelah. Hina sesungguhnya paham dan sadar bahwa ia bisa dibilang tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang. Terimakasih pada anggota _band_ -nya. Walau memang ia akui memang menyukai mengeksplorasi sesuatu yang baru dan asing baginya—seperti tentang orang lain—tapi, ada kalanya ia frustasi karena tidak memahami orang.

Dan kembali ketika ia memikirkan ini, tergambar di kepalanya seseorang yang mempunyai wajah yang sama dengan dirinya tetapi dengan mata yang lebih tajam, postur yang lebih kaku, rambut yang tergerai panjang indah, juga bibir yang jarang melengkung ke atas—tetapi ia... orang itu... ah. Hina tak paham dan juga tidak menemukan sebuah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Hm… Yang jelas, ketika kau menyukai seseorang jantungmu akan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa. Baik, sebaiknya Hina mengingat itu.

.

Penyandang gelar _gyaru_ itu tertawa gugup seraya menggaruk pipinya. Teman sekelasnya itu mempunyai warna merah yang sama dengan Aya. Mm… tidak separah Aya sih… Warna merah itu hanya menempel di pipinya tidak seperti Aya yang hingga ke telinga.

"Rasanya ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba, Hina?"

Bahkan seorang Imai Lisa bisa begini. Hm… 'cinta' merupakan sihir sepertinya. Lisa yang biasanya percaya diri dan mempunyai temponya yang rileks jadi lebih.. lebih.. _pam-pam_...

"Benar kata Aya. Itu rasanya lebih gugup. Terus dadamu juga akan sakit. Jangan tanya kenapa Hina, aku juga enggak tau lho" baru saja dia mau bertanya. Hina mendengus, berarti gagal mengambil jawaban dari sini, ya?

Jadi, Hina mengubah pertanyaannya sehingga berkaitan dengan masalah waktu.

"Kapan saja ya? Setiap kali, tahu. Saat kau berpikir tentang dia misalkan. Itu sudah membuat berdebar. Dan sebenarnya sih enggak perlu melakukan hal seperti di _manga_ untuk membuat seseorang berdebar. Cuma ngelakuin hal biasa saja… Sudah membuatmu berdebar.. Mengobrol dengannya saja sudah… cukup" Hm. Begitu ya. Wajah si _bassist_ Roselia melembut dan warna merah itu semakin nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Apalagi?" Hina bertanya. Rasanya semakin gemas kalau nambah _bam-bam_ begini!

Lisa nampak berpikir dulu. Hina semakin tidak sabar, kakinya tidak bisa berhenti menepuk-nepuk lantai gatal.

"Melakukan apapun juga untuknya ataupun bersamanya membuatmu sungguh bahagia"

"Sehingga emm… ini terdengar _cheesy_ … tapi, karena kamu menghabiskan dengan seseorang yang membuatmu bahagia. Waktu seperti berlalu terlalu cepat. Terlalu cepat untuk waktu selesai dan membuat kalian berhenti. Kemudian… Kau akan berharap bahwa waktu untuk berhenti"

Hmmm.. Sekecil apapun bisa membuat seseorang _bam-bam_ kalau dengan orang yang disukai ya. Dan ketika menghabiskan waktu, kau akan berharap untuk waktu berhenti. Baik, itu kompleks. Dan lebih kompleks dari ujian sehari-hari di sekolahnya.

Ah, mengenai itu kakaknya jauh lebih kompleks. Kakaknya sulit dipahami. Tetapi, Hina tidak akan meninggalkannya—lagipula, mereka kembar tetapi, jarang menghabiskan bersama, yah walau sekarang perlahan mereka mulai memperbaikinya. Bicara itu, sore ini akan ada episode spesial bersama anjing kan!

.

"... Kenapa bertanya hal itu kepadaku, Hina- _san_?", nada datar yang sebenarnya biasa saja tapi karena dia salah seorang anggota Hello Happy World membuatnya bagai sesuatu yang unik.

Sesuatu yang unik. Dan Hina cinta itu.

Daripada bertanya Kokoro, ia lebih memilih bertanya kepada 'Michelle'. Mungkin beruang macam dirinya paham. Dan Hina menginginkan jawaban yang mempunyai perspektif berbeda—Hina dan Kokoro adalah sesuatu yang aneh, makanya Hina memutuskan untuk bertanya pada yang normal.

Misaki atau yang dikenal oleh nyaris semua anggota HHW sebagai 'Michelle' Hahahaha yang jelas ia suka disini. Hina masih tidak mengerti dengan HHW. Mungkin mereka memang suka _stand up comedy_. Intinya Hina suka dan tidak masalah dengan kegiatan lawak sengaja maupun tidak sengaja oleh lima orang Hello Happy World.

"Habisnya Misaki- _chan_ lucu"

"... Sumpah, sebenarnya yang di sini waras siapa, sih?"

Dua pasang mata hitam datar itu lucu. Percayalah. Bagaimana bisa ada sepasang mata yang datar nyata di dunia ini. Oke itu agak berlebihan. Tapi, sebenarnya _band_ yang mempunyai anggota eksis itu membuat yang 'normal' lebih bersinar untuk Hina.

"Jadi, aku enggak paham soal begituan, Hina- _san_ " jawabnya akhirnya setelah menyesap minumannya.

"Ehhhhhhhh!"

"..."

"Payahhhhhh! Kok kamu membosankan sih!"

"... Maafkan diri hamba yang tidak unik ini, yang Mulia"

Hina kecewa. Ia ingin perspektif Misaki. Titik. Absolut. Penasaran. Gak mau tau. Gak peduli. Hina ingin tahu. Hina ingin mendapatkan informasi. Hina penasaran. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan pemain gitar dari Pastel*Palletes itu.

Misaki mencubit batang hidungnya. Kebiasaanya itu terbit tiap kali berhadapan dengan ulah _bam-bam_ Kaoru, Kokoro, dan Hagumi. Hina menyeringai, biasanya Misaki akan mencetuskan solusi brilian setelah mencubit batang hidupnya!

"Menurutku yah, kamu akan mikirin dia terus. Enggak secara literal sih, cuma memang kebanyakan kamu bakal mikirin dia terus. Seperti, misal hal kecil aja buat kamu ingat dia"

Hm-hmm. Kalau dia ngeliat coklat yang isinya strawberry dan teringat Misaki enggak salah kan ya?

"... Aku kini menyadari ekstensiku bukan hanya mirip gulali, _marshmallow_ , tapi juga coklat-strawberry. Bagus, apalagi berikutnya, aku penasaran..."

"Dan aku pun selalu memikirkanmu, kucing kecilku~!"

"Gah! Kaoru- _san_! Lepaskan!"

Hm. Seharusnya tidak salah kan? Kalau ia melihat strawberry coklat teringat Misaki. Seharusnya tidak salah juga kalau melihat hamster kemarin dia teringat coklat dari kakaknya itu kan?

Hm.

.

"Onee-chan!"

"Hi-Hina- _chan_?" Selang beberapa hari setelah penelitiannya selesai, mereka bertemu di cafe.

"Aya- _chan_! Tandanya di Onee-chan semua!" dan seperti biasa, Hina tetap lanjut dan tidak peduli kepada wajah bingung Aya, "Rasa _bam-bam_ , _dum-dum_ , juga _bang-bang_! Terus jugaa, aku mikirin Onee-chan terus! Aku juga selalu merasa _zippapaaaa_ bersama dengan Onee-chan!"

"Huh?"

"Aya- _chan_! Aku cinta Onee-chan!"

.

"Onee-chan!"

Panggilnya setelah mereka berdua menyelesaikan tontonan acara episode "Bersama Anjing" malam ini. Kakaknya melirik, wajahnya yang tegas itu kini sudah melembut, "Apa?"

"Aku sayang Onee-chan!"

Wajah kakaknya itu sangatlah manis detik ini. Mmm! Enggak semerah Aya tapi, tetap saja manis. Bahkan, ia lebih memilih wajah kembarannya untuk dipandangi dan diteliti daripada Aya. Hm. Aneh. Padahal wajah mereka sama, kenapa Hina tidak merasa setertarik ini takala menatap cermin?

"K-Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Habisnya, tandanya muncul ke Onee-chan semua, gimana dong?", ungkap Hina.

"T-tanda apa?"

Dan penjelasan yang amat jelas yang ditunjukan kepada penyanyi di P*P kembali menunjukan giginya. Sayo, kakak kesayangannya dan satu-satunya itu berkedip secara perlahan dan lama sekali.

Hina, gadis tidak sabaran itu menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri, gemas. Beberapa detik terasa bagai satu tahun baginya. Ekspresi kakaknya berubah secara perlahan.

"Hina, kamu sadar apa maksudmu kan?"

"Yup. Aku sayang Onee-chan! Banget!"

Air wajah kembarannya itu berubah. Ahh… seperti di hari hujan itu! Lagi-lagi dia tidak peka! Kenapa dari semua orang di dunia ini dan semua waktu yang bisa dilewati oleh mereka berdua, ketidakpekaannya ada sekarang!?

"Onee-chan marah? Maafkan aku…"

"Aku... tidak marah. Hina aku senang mendengarnya. Aku pun juga sayang padamu" kalimat itu bagai gula untuk Hina, akan tetapi _feeling_ nya berkata lain untuk untaian kata berikutnya.

"Tapi, menurutku rasa sukamu bukan dalam artian seperti itu kepadaku"

"Onee-chan…"

"Kau menyayangiku seperti saudara. Suatu hari kau akan menemukan seseorang yang memang akan menjadi prioritasmu, seseorang yang memang menyandang rasa sayang yang kau pikir kau utarakan kepadaku. Kamu tidak jatuh kepadaku, Hina. Semua yang kau rasa adalah kagum—setelah bicara banyak bersama beberapa kakak dan adik, kau pasti hanya kagum, kan?"

Ah. Rasanya sakit. Jadi, ini namanya penolakan? Akhirnya ia mengerti gumuh emosi disaat seseorang mengatakan bahwa mereka jatuh padanya dan Hina membalas dengan "tidak"

"Tolong jangan menangis, Hina"

Tapi, kalau begitu.. Onee-chan dari Hina tidak seharusnya menangis sekarang juga, kan?

"Salah! Aku sayang Onee-chan! Aku cinta Onee-chan! Suka! Suka! Suka! Lebih dari yang Onee-chan pikir!", biasanya Hina tidak akan menyentuh kembarannya itu. Tapi tidak hari ini. Serapuh apapun kelihatannya si gitaris dari Roselia saat ini—tidak. Dengan itu ia memegang pundak kembarannya kuat.

"Onee-chan..." dia memanggil. Suaranya tidak seperti biasa. Suara si jenius itu pelan. Sayo mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha mempertahankan moral dalam dirinya.

"Saat orang seusiaku bilang kalau mereka suka. Aku dari dulu enggak punya. Aku gak pernah bisa naruh begituan. Kenapa ya? Awalnya aku bingung… Kapan aku bisa seperti mereka…? Bahkan Aya- _chan_ bisa melakukan itu bersama Chisato- _chan_! Aku bingung apa yang membuatku enggak suka sama orang kayak orang!"

"Jadi, setelah aku mencari tahu. Dan ternyata… Tentu aku tidak menyukai orang lain. Karena aku dari awal—entah kapan awal itu. Aku sudah menyukai orang."

"Dan orang itu adalah Onee-chan. Aku sudah suka sama Onee-chan sejak lama… Pantes ya, aku enggak pernah suka sama orang lain! Hehe!"

Yup, disini. Hina menyatakannya. Sang jenius ini menyatakannya dengan waktu yang cepat juga dari detik ia menyadari perasaannya. Hina ingin nampak kuat di depan kakaknya yang juga sedang dalam keadaan rapuh saat ini—tapi, dia tidak bisa. Hina tidak bisa terlihat kuat.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu seperti itu, Hina…"

"Lalu kenapa Onee-chan menangis?"

Hikawa Sayo berkedip dengan tangannya yang bergetar ia bergerak dan menggerakan jarinya untuk mengusap butiran air mata di wajah miliknya. Kemudian ia mengubah ekspresinya lagi, "Aku tidak tahu…"

"Kenapa onee-chan menangis… Padahal onee-chan sendiri yang bilang bahwa kita akan pisah dan aku akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih daripada onee-chan!"

Sejak awal Hina tidak pernah peduli pada aturan. Dia tidak peduli dengan aturan tidak bisa berhubungan dengan lelaki—karena pada dasarnya ia tidak pernah menaruh matanya selain kepada orang dengan wajah yang sama di depannya.

"Kita ini sama-sama perempuan!"

"Zaman sekarang boleh nikah kok!"

"Kita ini saudara"

"…"

"Ini salah, Hina. Ini tabu. Ini terlarang. Ini kesalahan"

Hina menggertakan giginya seraya masuk ke dalam dekapan kakaknya, "Jatuh cinta padamu bukan sebuah kesalahan!"

Setelah banyak mencari tahu, Hina sadar. Hina paham bahwa menjadi seorang kakak bukan hal yang mudah. Seorang jenius seperti dirinya bahkan mempunyai panutan. Dan seorang Hikawa Sayo adalah panutannya. Sosok yang amat sempurna baginya dan sebenarnya dia tidak sesempurna itu. Sayo, sang kakak sudah membangun banyak benteng.

Demi segala kewajiban yang diberikan kepadanya.

Demi segala aturan yang merengut kebebasannya.

Demi ekspetasi yang adik kecilnya berikan kepadanya.

Sayo sama seperti dirinya, seorang gadis kelas 2 SMA yang masih remaja. Tapi, di mata Hina selama ini dan mungkin banyak orang lainnya, Sayo adalah keberadaan yang lain. Dan di detik ia melihat air mata Sayo, ia mengerti—kalau memang manusia yang bersamanya di tempat sempit yang sama selama sembilan bulan itu seumuran dengannya.

"Awalnya aku pikir kau hanya menderita Sister-Complex, tahu?", datang suara dari atas. Suara yang sama yang tiap kali memarahinya, suara sama yang selalu melantunkan senandung di kala mereka kecil, dan suara sama yang menjadi kesukaannya.

"… Hah?"

"Ingin mandi bersama. Butuh fotoku baru bisa tidur. Selalu bertanya tentangku kepada Imai- _san_. Selalu mencoba masuk ke konserku walau sudah kularang. Kalau bukan Sister Complex namanya apa?" ada sebuah dengusan berisi… kesenangan? Hina mendongak, melihat Sayo tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"Ummm… Maaf hehehe?"

"Tahun lalu, aku berharap kalau aku ingin bisa lebih jujur kepadamu. Bersama itu aku juga berdoa supaya kita bisa lebih dekat seperti dulu. Dan sejujurnya, entah dimana aku juga mencintaimu—sayang sekali, bukan sebagai adik", Hina terdiam. Tidak biasanya Sayo tenang seperti ini. Apa karena ia lelah? Tidak. Mata yang sama dengan miliknya itu masih mengandung segulung emosi.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa tersiksanya aku"—dan lagipula air mata itu belum kunjung berhenti.

"Aku jatuh kepada kembaranku sendiri. Padahal, keinginanku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu sebagai kakak. Sebagai penebusan dosa akan segala perbuatanku kepadamu. Aku berkali-kali mendorongmu. Aku berkali-kali menolak kebaikanmu. Apa itu karena perasaan benci dan iriku atau karena aku takut dengan cintaku terhadapmu, aku tidak paham"

"Aku… tidak paham"

"Onee-chan!"

"Kakak macam apa aku ini?"

"Onee-chan!"

"…"

"Onee-chan, boleh aku menciummu?", Sayo berkedip secara perlahan. Wajah yang juga wajah milik Hina itu memerah mendengar permintaan Hina. Alisnya ditekuk, dia marah, "A-apa maksudmu, Hina!? Kamu tidak dengar aku tadi?"

"Dengar kok. Onee- _chan_ juga mencintaiku, kan?", Hina menjawab kalem. Kedua mata yang sama saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Hina menegakan tubuhnya seraya memegang kedua pipi sang kakak lembut. Benar, mata yang sama lantas mengapa mata di depannya seakan kian menariknya untuk mendekat padahal miliknya sendiri tidak?

"H-Hina!"

"Onee-chan boleh tidak menjadi kakak yang tidak baik, aku lebih suka itu daripada melihat Onee-chan menangis begini" Sayo tidak membalas dan dia pun juga mendekat, cukup dekat hingga nafas mereka saling menyapu satu sama lain.

Wajah yang sama, mata yang sama, keluar dari rahim yang sama. Hina tersenyum kecil, "Kenapa ya?" benar kenapa—itu yang diutarakan oleh sang kakak lewat diam. Dan dalam diam pula bibir yang sama itu saling bersentuhan dengan lembut.

'Kenapa aku malah jatuh cinta kepada saudaraku sendiri?'

Satu kalimat yang sama terlontar dalam senyap malam itu.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Onee-chan", bisik sang adik malam itu. Sang kakak tidak membalas, tapi yang jelas di dekapannya Hina bisa merasakan tubuh itu rileks.

"Aku senang saat Onee-chan berusaha yang terbaik demi aku. Tapi, kalau melihat Onee-chan tersiksa begitu aku juga enggak tega tahu?"

"…"

"Ini salah. Tapi, jika bersamamu tidak masalah bagiku"

"…"

"Kau tahu Onee-chan? Aku pikir wajar kalau merasa _bam-bam_ di dekatmu—oh ternyata enggak ya ahaha… Ternyata dari awal aku memang suka padamu. Aku pikir wajar kalau adik memikirkan kakaknya terus-terusan… Tapi, ternyata sebenarnya enggak sampai seintens itu ya hehe. Aku pikir—"

"Hina diamlah"

"Maaf, Onee-chan"

"Dan begitu kamu sadar kamu mencintaiku, kamu langsung nembak begini, begitu?"

"Iya"

Dan desahan lelah terdengar, "Kenapa aku tidak terkejut, ya?"

"Mmm. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menyelesaikannya secara langsung. Kalau Onee-chan menolakku dengan tegas dan Onee-chan jujur aku pasti akan berhenti", Sayo mendelik di kata 'jujur'. Kemudian, si _guitarist_ dari P*P itu melanjutkannya, "Tapi, ternyata Onee-chan enggak menolakku dan Onee-chan bohong"

"Jadinya, aku semakin merasa _bam-bam_ , _zipappa_ , dan uh aku enggak bisa berhenti hehehe…"

"Dan seperti biasa kau mengalahkanku"

"Ehhh?"

Di kamar ini gelap, tetapi semburat merah di wajah Onee-chan-nya itu tertangkap oleh matanya. Dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, terasa sakit juga sih, kenapa si kakak sangat manis, ya? "Aku berusaha untuk menahan perasaanku Hina. Dan ini bukannya terlalu rakus? Aku hanya meminta untuk bisa jujur kepadamu—tidak sampai, 'perasaanku terbalas' begini lho"

"Onee-chan terlalu manis…"

"Eh!? Hina dengar tid—mph!"

Lagi dua bibir yang sama terkunci. Mereka bertemu dan merasakan gelombang perasaan lewat penyatuan itu. Perlahan Sayo menutup matanya, menyerahkan dirinya dalam ciuman itu kepada adiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Onee-chan. Dan Onee-chan juga mencintaiku. Apa ada yang masalah?"

Perlahan, si Orihime dalam legenda Tanabata versi kakak beradik Hikawa itu tersenyum, "Tidak"

.

End

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Yak, fic pertama saya di Bang Dream. Tadinya, jujur saya enggak gak mikir Sayo sama Hina itu saudara percayalah wkwkw. Terus entah kenapa, saya masangin mereka. Terus tau-tau Hina bilang kalau dia kakaknya—kembar pula. Kaget saya. Terus saya ngecek mereka berdua lagi, terus "oh iya ya" wkwkw gak peka banget yak. Tapi, tetep gak bisa berhenti nge- _ship_.

Oke, akhir kata makasih udah ngebaca fic abal saya ini. Maafkan segala ke OOC-an karakter dan juga typonya. Silahkan tinggalkan review bila berkenan /bow


End file.
